space is the place
by hotaru yuy1
Summary: crossover of gundam wing,tenchi,sailor moon, dbz


Space's the Place  
There was at one time peace on a far off planet of Turnia. Then one day there was an invasion that shattered peace from this planet. Years later they decided to follow the example of the citizens of Earth, to live in space colonies. Ten years after the Turnians have developed civilization in space, a war breaks out. From that this story begins. The year is after colony 199, Relena Peacecraft(Dorlain) is the present queen of both the space colonies and Earth. She presently is still looking for a way to promote total pacifism. When suddenly the evil Vegeta returns from another dimension and decides to try to take over the world again. He decides to attack the newly developed colonies of Turnia. Meanwhile, the space pirate Ryoko is nearby visiting her new sister, that Washu just created, Washoko. Then out of nowhere Vegeta attacks Ryo-Oki and crashes in colony T6. They were both lucky to have escaped Vegeta. Relena hears about the news and tries to help the poor colonies by sending out the Gundams. When they got to Vegeta, they tried their best to lower his defenses, but nothing worked. So then they decided to hit him with everything they had. Then suddenly Trowa runs out of ammo again. Duo yells, "Trowa, you idiot what did we tell you about reloading before you leave!" "Well, sorry!" says Trowa. "It's okay Trowa, I still love you," says Quatre. Then Heero says, " Shut up, you gayass!" "You know what Trowa next time bring extra ammo, so we won't be in so much trouble." "Why don't you all just shut up and fight!" says Wufei "You know what Trowa since you're such an idiot, why don't we just leave you here to die?!" "We can't do that," says Heero. "Why not?" says Wufei, "He failed the mission." "Hey Dr. J and the other engineers are dead remember, we have anyone to take orders from anymore, says Heero." "Well, aren't taking orders from your girlfriend, Relena?" says Duo." Shut up and stay out of this Duo!" says Heero. "Well, anyway Quatre would be sad if we left him here in space." "Why are we taking orders from Relena again?" asks Duo. "Because Zechs would be sad if we didn't," answers Heero. "But he's dead!" yells Wufei. "Just shut up and retreat!" yells Heero. " Are you kidding, I'm not retreating!" yells Wufei. "Fine," answers Heero," You'll stay here and die by yourself. We're taking Trowa." The next day Neo Queen Serenity hears of the disturbance, and sends out Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus. They arrive just in time before Vegeta destroyed another colony. An hour later on the five o' clock news, the Gundam pilots hear about how the sailor soldiers defeated Vegeta. " I can't believe we let a bunch of girls complete our mission! says Wufei. "By the way, Wufei, they're women," says Quatre. "You and your respect for women," remarks Wufei," It's probably because of your 29 sisters or it's because you're a girl, I mean woman." Then later, Lieutenant Noin receives a distress call from one of the colonies and sent out the Gundams. Meanwhile, Ryoko was on her way back to Earth when Vegeta attacked her again. This time she was planning to get revenge on him for trying to shoot her down the first time. She shouted, "This is what you get, you bastard, for shooting Ryo-Oki!" Then the Gundams come by and defeat Vegeta, but he got away before they got there. " Are you okay?" asked Quatre. "Yeah, but you guys are kinda late." says Ryoko," By the way who are you guys anyway?" " You aren't from this solar system are you?" questions Duo. They take her back to Earth, to the newly constructed Sanq kingdom. Then the minute she sees Wufei, she fell in love, but had mistaken him for Tenchi. She starts saying," Oh my God, Tenchi, you're alive. Where have you been, what happen to your hair, and is that Ayeka with you?" "Who the hell is this woman?" asks Wufei. "What kind of language is that Wufei?" asks Quatre. "Never mind that," says Heero, "Who are you anyway?" "You guy have never heard of me, why I am the space pirate, Ryoko." "Who is this Ayeka you speak of? Your partner maybe?" asks Trowa. "No way, are you kidding" answers Ryoko, "By the way the name is Princess Ayeka. Maybe you've heard of her or not. She's the princess of the planet Jurai, and I just happen to be jealous of her." Meanwhile on the far off planet of Turnia, a war develops between the colonies and the citizens of the planet. Does this plot sound familiar to you? It should(I just happen to have stole the plot from Gundam Wing). When the Gundams hear about this, they decide to help. Then Duo asks, "Who side are we gonna fight on we don't know either side." "Good point," says Trowa. "Hey, since it's their problem, why don't we just stay out of it?" says Wufei. "Because then they'll copy the Gundams and steal our plot," says Duo. "Um, Duo, they already have," says Heero. "Man, now what are we gonna do about this?" asks Duo. "I have no idea," answers Heero. As they were discussing the situation, Queen Relena was overhearing the conversation. She decided to call her friend, Neo Queen Serenity, for they have made many peace treaties between the moon, the colonies, and Earth. She asks, "Serenity, I need some help some planet named Turnia is trying to copy the Gundams and steal our plot." "That's terrible," answers Serenity, "I can't believe a bunch of idiots are trying to steal your plot and get better ratings than the rest of us." "You know what I'll do for you, Relena, I'll see when Rini's friend, Hotaru is coming to visit." asks Serenity. "Who's Hotaru?" asks Relena. "You don't know who Hotaru is?" "Nope, you never told me about her." "Well, she's Sailor Saturn and she can destroy those assholes in one zap for stealing your plot." "It's a good thing I never got on your bad side," says Relena. "Don't worry, I would never destroy the Earth," says Serenity, "It was my home at one time and I have so many memories of the planet, so I would never do it." Then when Relena was done talking to the queen of the moon, she tells the Gundam pilots not to go off and fight. Quatre asks, "Why?" Relena answers, "Because Sailor Saturn is gonna take care of it for us." "Who is she, I never heard of her before." says Trowa. "Yeah, why have I never heard of her either," says Duo, "Especially when I dated all of 'em except Chibi Moon, Uranus, and the queen." "Why is that?" asks Quatre. Duo replies, "Because the queen is married, Chibi Moon is too young, and Uranus just gives me the creeps." "Does she scare you more than I do?" asks Heero. "Of course not buddy," replies Duo, "You still give me the creeps with the popping bone back into place thing." "I thought you've gotten use to that already?" says Heero. "Guys can we get back on the subject?" says Quatre. " Well, whether Duo has dated her or not, what good can she do?" asks Wufei. "Well, for starters, she can blow the planet and the colonies in one zap." answers Relena. "Whoa! She must be hot," answers Duo, "I gotta date her the minute she gets here." "I can do that too," says Heero. "In one blast?" asks Relena. "No, but I believe a cast member should do it." "But didn't you promise me you'd take me out?" asks Relena. Heero answers," Fine, I'll take you out and let her blow the bastards up." "How everybody is always against me?" asks Wufei. "Don't worry about it sweetie," says Ryoko, "I'm always by your side." "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" asks Wufei. "No, course not," answers Ryoko, "Man, that Ayeka can have Tenchi, you're much cuter." "Hey, Trowa can you take over?" asks Wufei. "Sorry, I have a date with Quatre," answers Trowa, "But go ahead and go. We're together every night." Meanwhile, on the moon kingdom, everyone's living peacefully. Then one day Rini receives a letter from Hotaru. Rini starts yelling, "Finally, Hotaru's coming to visit!" Serena asks, "When?" Rini says, "She'll be here in two weeks. She has to finish off her mission first." "That's good, says Serena, "Meanwhile, we have to deal with this guy Vegeta. I heard that he's no good." "I heard that there's this guy, Goku, who can defeat him." says Darien. "There's news that he'll be here in a week. Meanwhile, we have to hold out as long as we can." In the mean time, back on Earth, Wufei and Ryoko plan on getting married. Then Ryoko says, "Let's get eloped instead. It's more rebellious!" "OK," says Wufei, "At least now when you died, I can stop calling it Nataku and call it Ryoko instead." "Oh, honey, what makes you think I'm gonna die," answers Ryoko. They head of to a chapel in Tokyo. When they arrive there, there is a surprise back at the Sanq Kingdom, Princess Ayeka. The minute she sees Heero, she falls in with him or at least his blue eyes. Then she doesn't even remember who Tenchi is. At the same time, Wufei and Ryoko are at the alter, and guess who the minister just happens to be? King Kai. Then when Relena sees Ayeka fall for Heero, she rushes over and slaps her in the face. Then Ayeka asks, "Who the hell are you?" "I'm his girlfriend, bitch!" answers Relena. "Well, you don't deserve him," says Ayeka. "What makes you say that," asks Relena. "Because I'm Princess Ayeka of the Jurai royal family." "So I'm Relena Peacecraft(Dorlain), queen of the Sanq Kingdom and the Earth." answers Relena. Then two get in a huge catfight, and then starts a long period of bloodshed. Then as Heero tries to sneak away to avoid danger, Ryoko walks in yelling, "We just got eloped!" Then everything stops for a few seconds. Ayeka and Relena stop their fight to stare with their mouths hanging open. A week later Goku arrives and beats the crap out of Vegeta and sends him to another dimension for good (Hey, what else do you want me to say about the fight. It's not like you haven't seen it done before. And if you haven't seen it before, I have only one thing to ask you, "Where the hell have you been your whole life?"). Then one day when Sasami went looking for Ayeka, her ship ran out of fuel and crashes on the moon. The minute she steps off, she meets Rini. They become friends instantly. They had so much fun playing pranks on Serena that Sasami didn't even wanna bother looking for Ayeka. Meanwhile, Tenchi is flowing somewhere in space looking for everybody with no clue of where they are. At the same time, everyone is waiting for the arrival of Sailor Saturn. Two days later, she finally arrives. Queen Serenity tells her of the location, and Sailor Saturn heads towards those copycatting bastards. She shouts three words into the sky, "Death Reborn Revolution" and the worthless planet and its colonies were blow out of existence. Now the whole cast of Gundam Wing celebrates with non-alcoholic Champaign (the way Quatre likes it), but now what secret is Heero keeping from Relena this time. It just so happens that he has fallen for Sailor Saturn. Then Relena calls to thank Queen Serenity. As they talk Serena says, "Don't thank me, thank Hotaru." "Well, anyway," replies Relena, "How can I ever repay you?" "Well, there is one thing," says Serena, "Hotaru wants to know if she can get a date with Heero?" "What?!"  
TO BE CONTINUED... What will happen next? How will Heero break the truth to Relena, that she's not the love of his life? Will Relena allow this? Will Wufei and Ryoko's marriage last, or will the same thing happen to her as happened to Nataku? Are Quatre and Trowa gonna get eloped? Will Quatre ever be an Alcoholic? Will Tenchi ever find everybody? Which Sailor Scout will Duo date next? Will Noin get a life? Is Zechs still alive? Stay tune for the continuation if you want these questions answered. Space's The Place (The crossover of all the anime on the Toonami line-up) An Original Piece By Hotaru Yuy 


End file.
